deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2: Case West Walkthrough
This is just a basic run down of the game and may be prone to edits. Having been playing the game hard since I got it and hopefully what I typically am doing to accomplish my objectives as well as accomplish a few achievements along the way will be of use to everyone else. Loading Bays After your initially intro scenes you are dropped smack into the middle of a horde of zombies and a few applicable weapons to make work of them. There is a Bowie Knife in the thick of it if you can get to it but otherwise kill every single zombie you can. At the moment you are not hindered by any sort of time restraint and killing every zombie can potential net between 40-50 kills. I recommend highly killing all the zombies before opening the container, you will encounter a guard to your left. Kill him then pillage the room. I would also recommend exploring and busting open containers. If you find a Hand Gun see to killing the 4 cameras that are in this area: *One in your start location. *One near the Shipping Room door you will be entering soon. *One on the other door from the Shipping Room door. (This can be accessed by climbing up onto the box with the Pylon to get onto the roof where you can find a Shotgun and Dynamite on the far corner. *One on the far end of the catwalk. While exploring grab picture of the PP Sticker (1/10) on the green container. If you have tutorials on this will pop up while exploring. '' Achievement: Amateur Photography '' You can snag an AR Rifle on the roof of the Red container. You can potential build 2 combo weapons before even proceeding even further: *Hail Mary= Grenade + Football *Dynameat= Dynamite (far end of the roof past shotgun) + Hunk of Meat (Found in Green container where PP Sticker is) If your really lucky you can have some other box drops that can be made but moving on. After defeating the guards in the Shipping Room you are put onto a time restraint and I recommend greatly that you try not to dawdle too much in doing the main scoop missing one pretty much ends your game so here are some general tips with regards towards avoidance: JUMP A LOT!! That is all, you can dodge a good deal of grabs and get past large groups. If you can kill your target that is well and good but avoidance is good on saving ammo and should be done. Another tip involves security cameras, I am still missing a few locations to provide a definite run down but make sure you check over head after going through some door ways since some will be over your head and you can miss them in a hurry. Do not go out of your way to hunt them down as of yet there is ample time in various places to hunt down cameras if you choose too. Case 1-1 Your first scoop has you running to two terminals to input codes, this task is impeded by more guards especially if you take the suggested route which takes you across the catwalk. I recommend going to the ground floor of the loading bay and up the ramp into the Storage Bay, where to your immediate right is another PP Sticker (2/10) on the yellow sign of 'Keep it Moving'. Going past the storage racks you will bring you into the Holding Pens area that has a very dense population of Zombies in the center of this large space. By approaching this direction you should be out of the line of fire for the 3-4 guards in the Security Tower. The Security Tower has the following goodies: *AR Rifles *Shotgun *Grenade *Flash Grenade *Rations There will be a set of stairs that head up to the first terminal and the guards in the tower may not take notice yet of you. There is also cameras on the three doors to this building. You can find Riot Gear in this security office along with another PP Sticker (3/10) on the Facility Map on the wall. After your done here feel free to raze the security tower for some weapons and to take care of 4 cameras over each door. There is a smattering of cameras in this area alone and there is time enough to hunt them later. For now locate a queen and snag it as there will be a mass of zombies in front of the door your heading for. Research Laboratory Other than the zombies few things I will point out in this room one being the camera directly over your head XD. Anyways, this is a bio disposal area which has a nice PP bonus for turn up the heat to the zombies in the pit. ( One shot sadly XD ) It is good for clearing zombies when you need to get to the tunnel door once you get the key. Once you get the tunnel key you may find yourself running back here often just to build weapons. The large thruster object over head is another PP Sticker to take but unless your good climber and jumper we will get to the picture eventually. Camera over the pit and door in this room. Once you clear this room you will be in the Labs area for now lets go explore the labs shall we. On the ground floor watch out for those super zombies as you head to the Zombrex Research Lab A. The PP Sticker (4/10) is on the chemical dispenser labeled "G274". Next Head into the Refrigerated Containment Lab which is near the Secure Labs door ( it has red lights on the door for the secure lab ) and snap a picture of the central unit for PP Sticker (5/10) the sticker is on the glass on one side facing a door. Now head to the top of the Refrigerated Containment lab via the stairs near the Secure Lab and locate a vertical cylinder labeled 'Queens Storage' for PP Sticker (6/10), it is the Cylinder in the corner. While you are up here head towards the Maintenance Room and jump up on top of the building where you can see the Gas Container. You will find a Horror magazine which will help greatly in leveling by providing a nice 25% PP bonus. Head back to ground floor and head in the direction of the arrow, once you reach the catwalk that goes over head take the stairs up to it and proceed through the door. Round the corner and grab a picture of the Thruster in the center for PP sticker (7/10), remember this place as you will find a survivor here later. Get back on track with heading to the next terminal if you happen to come across a Blast Frequency Gun ( dubbed BFG ) grab one and an Electric Prod. The cafeteria contains a blender and the potential makings for a few mixes, if you're having Zombie issues feel free to grab a pie and orange juice to make an Untouchable. You can make two since there is a pie on a table and one in the kitchen area. You will come back here later to make a mix for a survivor later in the game. The Living quarters is the next area and home to pretty much a large majority of the games books. I highly recommend getting the Hand to Hand from here so that you can improve how quickly you level up since killing better helps. Health 1 as well if you can spare the slot and need the help keeping alive, I would prioritize Health 1 if your not that great Hand to Hand. One of the first rooms to your left is very 'Adult' in nature and has some gems and a flashlight of which you should immediately grab both and run straight to nearest Maintenance room on the far end of the area near the server room. Combine Gems and Flashlight to make a combo weapon then combine the BFG and Prod for another combo weapon. Proceed further to combine these newly made weapons to make the greatest zombie slaying weapon in the game. The Laser Gun... I recommend making this as often as you can as you are playing. This can insta-kill Guards and Handlers as well as destroy fairly sizable groups of zombies from great distances. True at the Moment you have a Scratch Card but this will still be a great boon on your play through. Try and save the shots on this weapon, I know you may be itching to try it out but the density of Zombies in this area is fairly low and shots would go to waste. Feel free however to combine the Katana and Sickle >:D. Head next door to the Server Room and find the Terminal. There is also 3 cameras in this room. Once you have done the code head back into the Living quarters area and explore. There are 3 PP Stickers in this area so lets start ground floor up: *Rec Room Zombrex Poster (8/10) *Room A8 on the Texas wall decoration (9/10) *On the Tiki above room X1 (10/10) '' Achievement: Professional Photography '' On the second level above the Rec room you can find that Library with Health 1 and Hand to Hand. In Room A4 you can obtain a Science Book which increases the durability of the prod and BFG. Having completed your assigned task begin your trek back the Shipping Room. The sooner you get back the better since it will provide ample time for exploring and rescuing your first survivors. Be sure to grab another queen to help save the first survivor after you get out of the Shipping Room from completing the case. Case 1-2 Completion Loading Bays Once you done with 1-2 feel free to head back out and go hunting until 2-1 is about ready to start. Upon leaving you will encounter your first survivor, Hernando Arisa. If you happen to have that queen I suggested just get next to him on the crate and bust the jar. Once he is saved he will send you on a quest to find Lisa Hersey which has three parts so off you will go to the Cafeteria. Now some fun with your Laser Gun. Be sure that you use this manually and aim at the densest and farthest group of Zombies you can. Those 20 shots can potential make you 25,000+ in PP and can go greatly towards getting that 1000 Zombies kills well before the game is even half over. It can make short work of Handlers and Guards as well which is great since: '' Achievement: Phenotrans Bubble Burster '' Killed 10 Handlers '' Achievement: Phenotrans Nuisance '' Killed 20 Guards Wow, Already 1/3rd of the Achievements under your belt by now potentially. ^_^ Follow your arrow to the first note which then redirects you back towards the security tower, if you need a new Laser Gun feel free to make another from parts in Living Quarters and the Research Labs In all you can potentially make 2 Laser Guns from available materials, which is great since the Zombies will have increased in density which means more kills towards Zombie Hunter. Back in the Security Tower you will find another note directing you back towards the Living Quarters, be sure to grab a Queen to make short work of rescuing Lisa Hersey. She gives you your first key which basically cuts your trip into the Living Quarters a good bit via a Double Door near the Rec Room. Now if you still have some time before 3PM Feel free to hunt and slaughter at your leisure. You can pretty much make a small circuit of running into the Research Labs via the Harvesting Room Door to collect some parts and the completing the Laser Gun in the Living Quarters to go directly back into the Holding Pens area without back tracking. Once it reaches 3PM make your way back towards the Shipping Room, try and collect an AR Rifle, a Prod, and a Queen. Save these as they will go towards rescues. Case 2-1 If you were waiting in the office at 4PM the sequences starts and your destination is towards the Research Labs. Leave out via the ground floor and head towards the Harvesting Room door. You may encounter a Survivor along the way, be sure you find him standing on a container near the Maintenance Room. He needs that AR Rifle to escape so turn it over and head along your way into the Harvesting Room Door. Now you might... might see a survivor in a passageway above you, Allie Jack. She is being swarmed by Zombies... if shes there that is. If she happens to be there climb the stairs then climb up onto the machines then onto the Machinery with the ServeBot Helm. Grab the wrench and toss it through the window then jump across and bust out the queen. That will save her feel free to flow here back into the labs if she happens to be here when you enter. It is seeming more common that Alicia Hobbes spawns first so if Allie Jack is not here then proceed towards your objective, as you get closer you will definitively encounter Alicia Hobbes in Zombrex Research Lab A. If you happen to have the Prod she needs its a done deal, if you need one there is a few handlers running around. Try and assemble a Laser Gun Before heading off to complete your Scoop, you got a big fight coming up against a tough foe and the Laser Gun can take them out in 4-5 shoots. And while your at it feel free to make some of the Exclusive Combo Weapons for the achievement. It should not be too hard since most Maintenance Rooms have the parts near at hand or within short walking distance for the newer Combo Weapons. '' Achievement: Handy Man '' Also take a moment to leave the Research Labs area and reenter to try and spawn Allie Jack. If she appears proceed to rescue her then after you are ready head on towards your objectives and pick up little health as well. You get to encounter Hazard Units now, heavily armored and an Impact hammer to boot. They are quiet tough and facing two. If you have a Laser Gun the fight can be over long before it starts, if not then its going to be a little bit of a fight on your hand. Ranged is your best bet especially if your new to the game and your health is not as grand as it could be. Focus on defeating one unit, if Franks already whacking away at one focus on that one even if he switches target. Once its down grab that Impact hammer and use it to take down the other unit. Their weapon makes the best weapon against them out side of ranged weapons and combo weapons, it staggers them long enough to hit them again. The Combo version of it is even better and good for clearing your personal space of zombies. After completing 2-2 head towards the Harvest room if you have not saved Allie Jack, after saving her head towards the Storage Bay where you may potential encounter Regina Dee in a corner. She sends you on a retrieval quest for a heart and liver, do not work to much about her shes in no major danger. If you need to go kill things and make a circuit of rooms to see if they spawn. I am doing what I can to pin times down but it just seems more Case based appearances. The retrieval is simple and quick to do, and you have time to do a minor side bit while in the research lab area other than building a Laser Gun. Grab a Snack an actually Snack not Jellybeans and head to the cafeteria. Combine a Snack and Pie to make a Zombait, then combine those two cooking oils for a Randomizer. Combine Randomizer and Zombait to make Energizer. This is for another Survivor later in the game but if your in a pinch and need to use it use it just remember to grab a snack since there is none in the cafeteria that I have encountered. After turning in the Heart and Liver you get the Tunnel Key. ^_^ This is great since the Tunnel has parts for the Laser Gun just right there. There is also another survivor that has gone crazy and all you need to do to save him is smack him around a little. Just make sure your very health since he tends to keep smacking you even if he has been defeated. From the Storage room head down the red path to where the maintenance room is. The Tunnel door is on your right down the stairs, and is a good route to take to make a Laser Gun with little search effort. You now only have 2 more people to rescue and the next one you encounter will really kick the Laser Gun to the Max! 3-1 Blowing up a generator... meh, Simple enough to run through that. From the Shipping Room leave via ground floor and head up into Storage, the Detonator is in the central rack. Head on now to assault the Security tower and claim the C4. Now instead of heading right over into the Living Quarters lets head on over towards that Tunnel shall we and make the Laser Sword and Lightning Gun. Do not combine these as the next survivor needs them in the base form to be rescued. Once you have these two parts head over into the Living Quarters and look for Jerry Sampson. Jerry will prattle on about a weapon and then tell you what you need to bring him which... just so happens you have on hand to give him. Hand them over and receive a completed Laser Gun and the Combo Card, this saves Jerry and he runs off. This leaves Dean Templeton that will spawn in the Server Room in the Living Quarters area... however you may need to leave area and reenter to get him to appear or you need to go kill that generator and then reenter area to get him to appear. Hand over the Enegizer and that is your last rescue. '' Achievement: Savior '' And if you encountered enough of the Hazard Units... '' Achievement: Phenotrans Sabotage '' 3-2 You are now left with only getting into the Secured Labs and if you have been direct and spot on with doing assignments you should have a mess of time to hunt before your big final fight. I recommend making at least 3 maybe 4 Laser Guns and Manually aiming them during the last fight. Health 1, health items (preferable OJ or a Mix like Untouchable), and potential Health 2 if you want to really stretch the use of health items. Which if you set Health 2 down by accident its back up in the Research Observation where you encountered your first two hazard units off from the Holding Pens/Storage Area. If you are pushing to it then since this will be your last opportunity to earn them without another play through... '' Achievement: Zombie Hunter '' Killed 1000 Zombies '' Achievement: Petty Vandal '' All cameras destroyed in a single play through. Once you are done make sure you go into the fight with time to spare so your not pressed for time. The fight is a 3 part-er in a way. As you whittle is health down and with a Laser Gun it will fly off he call allies to his side, typically a Handler and Guard. He will jump onto an Acetone Cylinder container and cause them to fly like missiles. As his health really gets into the pits he will summon Hazard units. The boss is a very danger close enemy, he punches and hits hard with Impact Hammers. He also does a charge that you can use to your advantage by standing in front of the horizontal glass tubes of gas so he breaks them and begins to cough. The area has a good number of objects for healing and for weapon use make use of what you need mostly for the Guard when he appears since his rifle is of much great use than a chemical vial or melee range weapon. It should not be too difficult once you learn his attack patterns and he should go down easy enough especially with Laser Gun. Congrats you have completed Dead Rising 2: Case West '' Achievement: Fantastic '' And if you really worked hard at maximizing your PP intake then you may have also gotten; '' Achievement: Ultimate Power! '' And with the help of a friend or by helping a friend you also receive; '' Achievement: Double the Fun '' Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West